Whitewind
by Lonyn
Summary: Sanosara Adaar finds herself at the center of the conclave conflict. A wandering Avvar warrior takes it upon himself to help her out in her time of need to resolve the conflict opposing Thedas.
1. Chapter 1

Some game dialogue is used for the interrogation scene. Not sure where this is going, but I never thought my Adaar fit with any romance in the game(So would've romanced Cullen with her if I could have xD) so I created my own OC.

* * *

He wasn't too far from the conclave when suddenly the air erupted, crackling, an explosion rocking deep into the ground. His clan, though he didn't stay with them constantly anymore, had wanted him to observe from afar, to see what the others were up to.

Now… Well, now there was a gaping hole in the sky. He thought he'd seen it all. He was among those fighting at Ostagar, and had also migrated to Denerim witnessing the archdemon from the ground.

The song sung sweetly in his mind. He cringed, knowing what it probably meant but refusing to believe it was affecting him so soon. He continued to ignore the soft, inaudible words, though sweet in his mind he knew surely they were poison.

He'd done all he could over ten years ago for the Wardens. He laid low after Ostagar, knowing that he had to have been spared for a reason. When he was in Denerim he was prepared to step in if the Queen and King failed. He'd found Riordan who told him he'd be the last line of defense in case they all had failed. He wanted him to keep safe until he had to deal the final blow if it came to that.

The air calmed, but only slightly and he began to draw near. There were skeletons seemingly melted and plastered to the ground in the state they had been in last. The stones beneath his feet cracked, groaning under his weight, almost weeping at the new state they'd been reduced to. He approached, slowly, when suddenly out of nowhere a flash of green erupted and out fell a figure, crashing onto the ground. He had taken a step back at the new intrusion. This body was whole, not graded down to muscle and bone like the others.

There was a thick long braid of nearly white hair touched with a creamy, fair hue. He kneeled down, seeing bronze skin and pointed ears though somewhat smaller than an elf's ears. Her frame was far too large to be that of an elf's either. She must've been Qunari, but what was a Qunari doing at an event such as this? However, some may have said the same for an Avvar warrior lurking on the outskirts.

He brushed loose strands from her face, the pop of cream from her eyebrows standing out on her skin. A thin nose and somewhat squared jaw rounded out her features. She didn't look as harsh as most Qunari and she also lacked the horns. In the place they usually were in were small scars.

"Halt right there!" He didn't look back, just scooped the woman up in his arms. She was injured and she needed a healer. Her hand was glowing precariously green.

"That woman is coming with us." When he turned he spotted a woman with short black hair and sharp features. "As are you."

"I will not allow you to harm her." He said protectively. "But I will not fight you unless you try." He worried for this woman; he could feel her innocence in this situation. He just knew it.

xXx

She let out a groan; everything hurt from her head to her shoulders to her feet. She began to open her deep forest green hues, but closed them tight. Her face was set against the cold stone floor, her cream colored hair fell onto her face, disheveled from its braid.

"You're Qunari? I would've guessed Elf with the ears, but you're a little too tall for that." Someone spoke, a man with a deep voice, and what she guessed was a somewhat Ferelden accent. Maybe highlander? She slowly opened her eyes and looked over seeing him sitting against iron bars. She was on the floor in a jail.

"I'm not Qunari." She answered him softly.

"Tal-Vashoth?"

"They would call me that."

He chuckled. "Then what are you?"

"Does it matter?" He shrugged noncommittally, as if all he wanted was to talk. "Kossith perhaps. And human actually…" She muttered.

"Kossith? I haven't heard that term in ages."

Before he could ask more personal questions she went to sit up and saw her hands were cuffed together. She pushed herself up on her knees and shook her head. "What's going on?"

"You don't remember?"

Before she could answer her hand flashed a brilliant green and a pain shot through her body as it crackled. The door slammed open and in came a woman, fury written all over her angled features. She began to circle her as another woman entered.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" She barked, her accent thick with Nevarra. "The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead." Her voice wavered. "Except for you." She remained silent not sure what to say. Nothing was clear at this point. The woman grabbed her hand. "Explain this!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?" She spat.

"I don't know what it is… Or even how it got there." She tried to say calmly, but she was worried about the intensity she felt within her because of it. She glanced back at the man; he was still sitting there nonchalantly.

"Come on, Cass, give her a break."

"I don't need suggestions from you, Avvar!" She barked.

"Hudson's right, Cassandra, we need her." The other woman wearing a hood over her ginger hair spoke up. Her accent sounded mixed but mostly Orlesian.

"What happened?" She asked confused. She kept her eyes on the stone floor.

"You really don't know?" The redhead asked. "What do you remember?"

She thought hard. "I was running… I reached out… To a woman. That's it."

"A woman?"

Cassandra looked to her and nodded towards the door. "Go to the forward camp, Leliana. We will take her to the rift." Leliana nodded and headed out the door. Cassandra knelt down and unlocked her cuffed hands, leaving her wrists bound with rope.

"Maybe it'll jog her memories. The sky holds many answers." Hudson said and Cassandra grunted towards them as she led her to the door. She nearly towered over Cassandra, but she found this Hudson man was even taller than herself. She hadn't seen many human men who had that stature. He walked behind them and when they walked outside she saw something unlike anything she ever saw. The sky was torn open, green, like the fade was ripping into their world. She was a Mage herself, she knew how dangerous the fade could be; she knew this was bad.

"They call it the breach."

"I didn't cause that!"

"You don't even remember! You were there! You had something to do with it!" Cassandra barked back at her. They must've known at this point she was a Mage. They really mustn't have been afraid of her. She could rip them all apart with her mind if she chose to. She bit back her tongue, she wasn't the kind of person to smart off. Hell she barely even interacted with people because she didn't even trust them.

She joined the Valo-Kas mercenary band because they saw something in her. She also had the somewhat unique ability of blending in being hornless. They welcomed her as one of their own when they found her out on her own, wandering aimlessly after…

She shook it from her mind; think of the fond memories don't think of… Those memories.

"How do we fix it?" She suddenly asked. "If I caused this I need to fix it."

Cassandra's angry face turned to shock and Hudson was smirking as he crossed his arms looking at Cassandra.

"We don't know. But—"

A burst emanated from the breach and she dropped to her knees as her left hand glowed again, crackling with more energy. She panted feeling the surge within her, like it was ripping her insides apart.

"Each time the breach expands so does your mark. It's slowly killing you." Cassandra kneeled down in front of her and cut her bindings off. "You will come with us, yes?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

She nodded, "If I really caused this, I need to fix this if I can." She breathed. A hand came into her line of sight. She looked up to find Hudson holding his hand out to her.

"That's all I need to hear. Shall we head on to make the sky happy again?" She saw Cassandra scoff and roll her eyes.

"I will never understand you Avvars." She muttered.

So he was an Avvar? She hadn't seen any of them out wandering without a clan. He seemed different though. She placed her hand in his and he helped her up.

"Hudson Ar Geillis O Whitewind. Or for you folk, Hudson Whitewind."

"Sanosara Adaar. Or Sano… For you folk."

He chuckled and they began to follow Cassandra across the bridge and up the path.

"I found you." He spoke and she looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"When you crawled out the fade. I found you. I made sure they didn't kill you."

"What were you doing there?"

"Yes, _Hudson_ , what were you doing there? You have yet to explain that to us." Cassandra said up ahead of them.

"I was in the area. I heard about the conclave so I was at a distance watching. Something felt off so I stayed away. The explosion happened and I tried to see if I could help anyone. You'll see soon enough what I came upon, but eventually I came upon you crawling out the fade. There were others behind me but I got to you first."

"They say there was a woman behind you. Some have said it was Andraste guiding you from the fade."

"Really? I didn't see anyone. Then again all I saw was you." Hudson said to her.

"You believe Andraste helped me?"

"I don't know what to believe at this point, but that's what some are saying, and some are believing." Cassandra replied.

Sano didn't know what she was getting herself into, or what she had _gotten_ herself into. She could barely remember making it to the conclave and now all of this was happening? Her head was swimming, nearly causing her to be more lightheaded than she already was. If she didn't figure this out soon, she feared this mark may consume her.

xXx

It'd been a trying few days having to deal with this breach situation. Sano's attention was being pulled in seemingly all directions and she didn't know what to do. A lot of people wanted her opinion and she was certainly no expert.

Whispers of the Herald of Andraste would reach her ears and she couldn't fathom that so many people were beginning to accept her. She knew it was a lie though, she politely tried to tell people that she was no such thing, but they were still believing what they wanted to believe and Leliana wasn't much help. She was fanning the fire herself or so it seemed.

She'd found herself out wandering the outskirts of Haven where they'd made their base camp. Cassandra was prepping for their journey to the Hinterlands in order to make some contacts. She didn't really want to go, but whenever she'd glance at her left hand she'd feel uneasy. She wanted this power gone.

"Hey—" A voice sounded from behind her, startling her, and she accidentally sent a small burst of energy out towards the intruder's voice and watched as Hudson stumbled backward, falling back into the snow.

"Oh!" She gasped, "I am so sorry!" She rushed over to him as he had begun to laugh, snow forming around his large body, while he lay there. She knelt next to him, "I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright," He smiled up at her, and she admired the handsome lines of his face. His strong jaw connecting to broad cheek bones, hooded eyes of honey brown, set with creases at the corners and a darker shade of brown eyebrows compared to the sandy brunette of his hair. He had a dark blue headband set around his head tied at the back. When she'd first seen him she noticed his hair was shorter on the sides with a thick Mohawk down to the nape of his neck.

She hadn't seen a human so tall aside from her father, but he was more slim where Hudson was broad. His shoulders, his arms; she was fairly certain he could snap nearly anyone in two if he pleased.

"Join me." He said, which shook her from her stupor causing her to realize they'd both been staring at each other.

"Join you in what?"

He chuckled again, his smile broadening and she couldn't help but be enamored by him already. "In the snow?"

She raised a brow, "Why?"

"Must there be a reason?"

"Yes, I mean… No?"

He laughed again, sitting up on his elbows as he watched her and she eyed him just as carefully. She was guarded, she knew she was. She didn't let anyone through her walls, because she couldn't trust anyone. Swallowing she looked around again; nugs were bouncing through the snow and rams were milling around trying to find food as they kept their own beady eyes trained on the two of them.

"Was there a reason you came out here to find me?"

He shrugged, "You stick out like a sore thumb here as do I. I would say Solas is the same, but he tends to keep to himself and I don't fancy speaking about the fade all the time. Also, Cassandra asked, well more ordered, me to come find you. And here I am, and you don't want to lie with me in the snow. You break my heart."

She scoffed and was just about to get up when he grazed his knuckles on the top of her hand which was settled at her knee. She had to admit his touch sent a fire through her body and she had to stifle the tiny gasp she wanted to emit. She found herself wanting him to touch her more than the innocent pass of his own hand.

"Look, I know this must be hard for you… But I'm going to stick around to help you out."

She looked down at the snow; why did he want to help her so much? She hadn't expected the kindness a lot of these people had shown so far. "Why?" She softly asked.

"Because you need it?" He shrugged. "You seem like you're lost. I've felt that way before. I'd like to help."

"What were you doing at the conclave?"

"Well, I wasn't really at it. I was outside," He grinned and she wanted to push him back into the snow. "My clan wanted to know what was going on. Some Avvar don't want anything to do with you lowlanders, but mine has always wanted to keep an eye on the rest of Thedas. So I go out and observe then report back to them."

"Do you like it?"

Finally his eyes looked distant; he was no longer warm and welcome, but sad and sullen at what he was thinking about. "That's a story for another day," He finally sighed.

Well, what was he hiding? She was curious, but there were many things to do and many things that required her attention. For now Hudson would have to remain a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

They were to set out for the Hinterlands in order to find Mother Giselle and find out what was going on in Redcliffe. They spent the day packing and gathering provisions and they were to leave in the morning.

Hudson strapped on his leathers, furs, strapping his sword into its bindings before slinging the harness over his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sano down the way gathering supplies in her pack when he heard a chuckle down below.

"I see a certain someone touched by the breach has caught your eye," Varric spoke, "It would make a great story."

Hudson chuckled himself, "Your tales of the Champion find themselves within my clan's wall's Master Tethras. Tell me, did Hawke really find herself in love with the Starkhaven Prince? Sounds a tad farfetched even by your standards."

"Trust me I couldn't make that shit up if I tried. Choir-boy became a lot less stuffy once Hawke got her hands on him, quite literally," He laughed, shaking his head. "Too much happened, however. Both of them parted, but on good terms." There was silence between them until Hudson felt his narrowed eyes upon him. "You're clever; I underestimate you Avvar warriors."

"I do not know what you imply, Master Tethras." He grinned.

"We'll have to get you in on a hand of Wicked Grace, I have to see this."

He continued to converse with the dwarf, finding him amiable company as their party gathered to head to Redcliffe. If they saw to no trouble it should only be a week's journey at most. He had traversed it such in shorter time by himself, but it was absent company. Absent company that had stolen his gaze and he couldn't help the soft smile on his lips.

"Um, s-ser Whitewind?" He looked down to a poor elf who was practically trembling in her boots.

"Yes, milady?" He said politely, she had no reason to fear him and he tried to be as soft as he could being an Avvar warrior.

"Lady Montilyet would like to have a word with you before your journey to the Hinterlands."

"Ah, I see. Thank you," He nodded his head and told Varric he'd be back in a few and traveled inside the chantry and to the dank back office Josephine had commandeered for her duties.

He rapped on the door lightly and when a polite 'come in' sounded he stepped inside. "You hailed for me, Lady Montilyet."

"Yes, ah Hudson, I am afraid I am not well versed in Avvar customs and I do not know what moniker to bestow upon you."

"None needed, Hudson suits me just fine."

"Well, Leliana has done some checking into your background," The corner of his lips twitched upwards, "I see you already knew that."

"I'm not surprised if she is to be your spymaster. Especially since she traveled with the Hero of Ferelden as well."

"Yes, she's discovered you're also a Grey Warden. It would be of much benefit to us if you could procure certain treaties—"

"With all due respect, milady, I have not had contact with the Grey Wardens in over ten years. I'd appreciate to keep it as such and to keep matters discreet."

"You've had no contact at all?"

"As far as they know I died with the rest of them at Ostagar. I wasn't exactly that important. The last Warden to know I was alive was Riordan and he met his end in Denerim."

"Ah, I see. You are on bad terms with them?"

He shook his head, "Not at all," He said solemnly, "Wardens keep to themselves outside the blight and refuse to get involved in matters such as this. I'd rather help when needed and when I'm able. My place is best suited here, and if you didn't mind, I would give my clan updates on what is going on with this breach situation. I'm sure they're not pleased to see the sky torn open."

"I believe that is a reasonable request. Would there be any chance of them helping our cause?"

He shrugged, "I highly doubt it but I can breach the subject with the Thane. They might be willing to part with some materials if pressed, but any further than that they don't want to get involved in any political matters that involve Ferelden and Orlais."

"Well, then, I see no harm in keeping them updated should they keep our intentions to themselves."

"They'll not be a bother, I assure you."

"Okay, well I believe that will end our dealings and I shall not hold up your caravan any longer."

He nodded to her and was about to leave when he stopped at the door. "Could we keep my being a Grey Warden secret? I'd rather keep that matter private, especially with Sano."

"Of course, I shall inform Leliana to be discreet."

"Much appreciation, milady."

A caravan of soldiers had already left to begin scouting out the Hinterlands before they arrived. Their group consisted of Cassandra, Varric, Solas, Sano of course and himself, and he found Cassandra's scrutinizing gaze upon him as they led the group. He had wanted to sidle up to Sano to converse with her a little more, but the warrior woman had questions of her own for him.

"Yes, Seeker?" He finally asked, letting out a sigh but smiled all the same. He was used to others not trusting him, mostly because of him being an Avvar and their little to no understanding of the clans.

"Why are you aiding us, _Hudson_?"

He chuckled, "You say my name as if you think it's not."

"I don't trust you, yes that is true, but I find it hard to believe that a member of a clan that keep to themselves wants to help."

"Why? Because you've not seen it so? How much time have you spent in the Frostbacks, Seeker?"

"Well…" She fumbled for words and he smirked.

"You've come across many Avvar in your travels?"

"No, but—"

"Then it's not that the Avvar don't help it's just that you've never come across us." She let out a disgusted grunt and he chuckled, "You wouldn't be entirely wrong in assuming that our clans are mostly reclusive. Mine at least is, I can't speak for the others. But they are also quite a bit nosy and want to know what's going on. It does help that my heart leads me to wander, and so my clan saw an opportunity arise out of circumstances and took advantage of my leave. I like to help those I can when they're in need."

"Really, Seeker, is it so hard to believe the guy just wants to help with this shit?" Varric interjected, "I mean we really need all the help we can get, are you really going to turn him away because he's an Avvar?"

She sighed, "No, it's just… I'm finding it hard to believe that people actually want to help. It's a daunting task."

"Daunting indeed, Cassandra, yet many would feel obligated to save those that they hold dear." Solas said, and he found the whole group involved in their conversation.

"I appreciate the help." Sano said, and he smiled down at her. She grabbed his arm and the others kept walking as they stopped. "Thank you, Hudson."

"For what?"

"You were the only one who thought I was innocent from the start." She nodded to him and she caught up with the group leaving him to take up the rear while Cassandra led from the front. He began to listen to the chatter of the group, mostly Varric asking questions. He could see Sano was apprehensive of answering anything personal.

He wondered what her story was considering she was very guarded. She must've had it rough being not only Qunari but also a mage. Though she didn't consider herself Qunari, but adopted the old name for the race the Qunari may have come from. She'd said she was also part human. It must've been an interesting story of her mother and father meeting.

Varric began to talk about Kirkwall and the various relief efforts attempted in the city. Which inevitably led to Cassandra questioning how true his story was and asking about where Hawke was. He chuckled to himself; this seemed to be a sore subject between the two as Varric tried to evade Hawke's whereabouts. Considering how close he seemed to be to Hawke he could only assume Varric was protecting his friend.

He had actually read his Tales of the Champion and he couldn't believe the events that actually unfolded in Kirkwall. He'd gone so far as to inquire to Cullen about it, and aside from some overly glorified details it was all true. If so, he truly felt sorry for that woman, and could see why Varric feigned innocence.

He felt a pang as he thought about what this all meant for Sano. Would she be another Hawke, or Hero of Ferelden? Tragedy had befallen both those women. Sure the Hero of Ferelden seemed like a happy tale that ended well; she was betrothed to her fellow Grey Warden companion and made to be Queen to his King, but only the Grey Wardens knew the truth about what it meant to be one.

He was saddened at the thought. The two of them would have to go through watching the other go mad with the Calling, or worse, venture to the forsaken underbellies of the Deep Roads. He shuddered at the thought, but he couldn't deny the soft song singing in the back of his mind. It was quiet right now, but every once in a while it spoke to him.

It had been odd though, not at all what he thought it'd be. He almost thought he heard someone beckoning him somewhere, but he ignored it with all the strength he could muster. He didn't want to even acknowledge his time was beginning to come to an end. Especially when he wanted the hunter green gaze upon him.

Night had begun to fall upon them and they'd decided to make camp. They'd made it a good distance from Haven, having gotten to a descent section of the mountains. They'd traversed into the woods in order to find a clearing not close to the road. They wanted to avoid anyone who might get any bright ideas of attacking them.

Solas had retired to his tent already, volunteering for the last watch for the wee morning hour. Varric and Hudson convinced Cassandra that they'd take the first watch and Sano seemed to want to stay up with them as well. She excused herself to go grab some water from the stream and Varric had a mischievous grin plastered onto his face.

"So, Giant, how about we crack open some of this fine Orlesian ale I swindled from Haven?"

Hudson chuckled and nodded, "I think I'll partake in some of that, my friend."

He pulled out the container and took a swig handing it off to Hudson who drank some as well. He coughed as did Varric and he began to laugh. "Fermented that one long enough, have you?"

"Yeah, pretty good right?"

"Are you two drinking?" They turned around to see Cassandra poking her head out her tent.

"Would you like to join us, Seeker?" Varric pressed and she let out a grunt.

"Absolutely not, how do you expect to stand watch when you're getting drunk off that shit?"

"Shit?!" Varric put a hand to his heart as if he'd just been mortally wounded, "this here is some fine… Something. But it's some highbrow shit, Seeker."

"Ugh," She closed the flap to her tent and they could hear faint grumbling before they both chuckled.

"I think she fancies you." Hudson said, which caused the dwarf to nearly spit out the next mouthful he took.

"Now _that_ is actually crazier than that hole in the damned sky." Hudson took another drink when Sano ventured back with a few canteens filled with water. "Sano, care to join us for some drinks? We've got plenty of time to kill." Varric asked offering up the container to her.

"Oh, really?" He could see her weighing the options and he'd hoped she'd join them, if not to drink then for some added company. She sat down next to him and he gave her a goofy smile as he handed her the jug from Varric. She sniffed the bottle and then took a sip, coughing a little before she began to hand it back to him.

"Oh, no, no!" Varric pushed the jug back into her hands. "Not until you take a proper drink."

She smiled softly and shrugged, "Well, fine then," she took a swig, swallowing the liquid and holding back the next cough. "It's not… Bad?" Hudson let out a loud laugh then felt her hand over his mouth, hushing him. "The others are sleeping!" She quietly laughed, and Varric was trying to hold back his own laughter.

"I guess we do need to make sure the Seeker gets some shuteye. Maybe she'll be less cranky in the morning."

"I heard that," came the warrior's reply and the three of them laughed saying their apologies before quieting down again.

They spent the next few hours drinking conversing and Varric had finally retired to his own tent, leaving him alone with Sano for the time being. It wouldn't be much longer till Cassandra woke to take her shift.

"Sano, tell me, if you'd like, what were you doing at the conclave."

There was a faraway look in her eyes, a glassiness that began to shine upon them. "I've been with the Valo-kas mercenary group for quite some time. I was in a bad way about the world some time ago and they happened upon me. A group of Tal-Vashoth actually thought I would fit in with them, and for a while they weren't wrong. They became family. We were hired to look after a group of merchants and so I went with Red and Axe. One thing led to another, I still can't quite grasp the exact events."

"I'm sorry about your brothers."

"They weren't my brothers." Came her soft reply.

"They may as well have been."

"I suppose so." He watched her fingers wringing together, a nervous tick perhaps and he settled his large hand over top of hers, curling his fingers around hers.

"It's okay to grieve their loss. You don't have to hide it." His heart fluttered when she gave him that sweet, soft smile.

"Thank you, Hudson… I really appreciate that."

Rustling behind them caused her to pull her hand from his and they turned to see Cassandra getting out of her tent. She let out a yawn and Hudson handed her a canteen which she thanked him for and momentarily went out to the woods before coming back.

"Get some rest." She said to them, and they nodded.

Hudson stood, helping Sano to her feet. She seemed to be surprised at the way he offered his help and he felt saddened at the thought that even such small kindnesses were not afforded to her. "Good night, Sano," He nodded to her as she went into her tent as she thanked him once again.

He'd have to settle his heart before falling asleep. He was stricken by her, and it only made his heart ache. He didn't know what she thought of him, but he felt sick at the thought of revealing that he was a Grey Warden to her. It didn't matter at the moment. He'd have to simply find the right time to share his secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize to anyone who actually likes this story that I barely update. I actually haven't written much lately, and so I tend to ignore a lot of WIPs that I even have. I don't have a play by play of what I want to happen in each chapter so that makes it difficult to figure out what I want to happen! I have some steamy bits between them already written way later, but I'm the kind of writer who floats around within different points of times in stories ^^;; So again I apologize to those who've been super nice and faved and followed this! Sanosara was my first Inquisitor that I created before Inquisition ever came out and she's gone through different changes. Unfortunately, I didn't think a lot of the storyline fit with the way I wanted Sano's story to go(one being I was romancing Blackwall with her for the Grey Warden aspect, but upon going through the game with my Trevelyan playthrough I was a little disappointed he wasn't _actually_ a Grey Warden.) Thus the idea of Hudson was born. ANYWAY! I hope whoever is actually sticking around likes this next chapter. Thank you again for reading :3

* * *

A few days in of travel and a little more getting to know you left Sano feeling at ease with her new companions. Sure there was still the matter of trust, but considering she hadn't blown them all to pieces as they'd slept she assumed they were beginning to see her as one of them. She couldn't help the circumstances she'd been put in, perhaps that residual memory where the breach had first begun set them at ease as far as what had happened.

She still couldn't remember exact details, but she wanted to help. She didn't want to see their world torn asunder, and she was glad that they were able to begin telling stories in her presence; laughing as if they'd all been old friends. It reminded her a bit of the Valo-kas. They'd become like family to her, and she dearly missed the two she'd lost at the explosion. The rest were waiting on bated breath for their return… She hated to have to be the one to tell them they didn't make it.

Midafternoon and the sun was trying to filter its way through the trees as nugs playfully scampered by. She noticed out the corner of her eye the pop of dark blue from Hudson's headband veer off from the group and begin to wander.

"Hudson?" But he didn't look her way, continued to walk like there was something pulling him away. Demons? She hoped not, she hadn't felt that little prickle that crept up her neck when they were near so she ran over to him as her companions drew their weapons. She placed her hand on his shoulder and still received no response from him until she gripped his wrist and he shook himself out the stupor he'd been in.

"Sano?"

"Are you alright? You began to wander off." She looked up at him, the haziness still settled within his honeyed hues.

Shaking his head again that familiar smile appeared on his lips as he chuckled. "It's nothing, just a little lightheaded. I'm not so used to being this low to the ground."

"That makes no sense," She eyed him.

"It was a jest, Sano," He laughed and made his way past the rest of their companions. "I'm fine, I swear." He waved his hand at them all and continued in front of the group. Sano took up the back as they resumed their travels. None of them wanted to breach the subject of Hudson acting strange, but he seemed alright as he and Varric chatted about various stories and lore.

"Sano, I must ask you something."

Sano looked to Cassandra, "Yes?"

"You were at the conclave with a mercenary band, correct? Did your people make it out alive?"

She shook her head. "Hopefully those nearby were able to make it out, but two of my companions were inside with me…"

"I am sorry." She said, head hanging low.

"I'm sorry for your loss as well. I can see the Divine meant a lot to you."

"She did, but there are more pressing matters at stake. We must put our thoughts to fixing the breach."

Sano knew she was right, but she couldn't help the sense of dread that permeated within at the thought of seeing these missions through. She knew she had to help, but admittedly she was scared. She didn't favor the human's reactions when they saw her coming; tall, foreboding, pointed ears, and how different she was to them. She knew it was based off of fears from the actual Qunari, but when they realized that she was of the same race, the fear bled to her and the distrust was always immediate.

It was a little unnerving that this Herald title was being bestowed upon her, but it was also causing people to look at her with that fear, but also wonderment. Some were beginning to believe she was literally delivered from the fade by Andraste herself, and their looks were beginning to change. But she still feared the reactions. Either because she was of the Qunari race or that they thought she was something more than she was.

She didn't want people to think that she believed this, didn't want them to call her a fraud when this was all over. She already knew it was untrue, she didn't need people rioting about her when this was all over.

She felt a twinge of pain in her hand and she rubbed her palm. That… That was also unnerving as well.

The days had passed by in nearly a blur once they'd made it to the Hinterlands. They'd met with Mother Giselle, and she had immersed herself with helping the refugees. It was trying having to deal with the mayhem the Mages and Templars were causing, but it was necessary to deal with them in order to keep the refugees safe.

She tried to ignore the people's distrust, but the soldiers who were trying to help didn't seem to care. Whether it was because of the Herald title or that she was willing to help she didn't know. All she knew was that she was exhausted after they'd ventured around helping people. They'd procured a cabin in the refugee camp that wasn't being used and had set up their cots when Cassandra came inside holding a note and tossing a bag of supplies onto the floor.

"Here," She handed it to Hudson. "It's for you."

Sano watched as he carefully read the note, cringing slightly at the script on it. "My clan wants me to come back and check in… They also want to meet with Sano…"

Before Sano could ask why Cassandra interjected. "Absolutely not. We cannot risk her going there!"

"Even if they say they'll send warriors to help our cause?" He asked.

Varric scoffed, "Pretty nice offer. Seems too nice."

"My clan isn't above helping others. Even Lowlanders. That's why they let me head out for goodwill missions and interact with all of you. They want to be in the know, and I'm sure they want to know why the Lady in the Sky has torn a hole in it." He chuckled softly at that last part, but Sano began to nod.

"If we can get more help, I'll go."

"We need to head back to Haven and then make way for Val Royeaux, we may not have the time for this."

"But, Seeker, it could be an advantage. And a rare opportunity to work with the Avvar." Solas added and Cassandra huffed.

"We cannot delay our journey to Val Royeaux, and I need to get back to Haven to check in with the others."

"I'll take her to my clan myself. We won't stay more than a night. We can meet you in Val Royeaux?" Cassandra sighed again, apprehensive, Sano knew, about letting her go with Hudson alone. Hudson began to laugh. "Do not fret, Lady Pentaghast, I assure you, Sano could tear me apart with her mind alone. I'm quite certain you have nothing to worry about."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and Sano softly smiled. Most people throughout her life never thought she was capable of being strong. Her father constantly doted on her about how her strength was better than the next, and she was already a more powerful mage than he. But she didn't have her father for very long… Her cheeks were warm at Hudson's compliment, and she silently thanked him for making her think of fond memories involving her father. It was better than dwelling on his demise like she usually did.

"I will be fine, Cassandra. I believe Hudson has proven himself capable of trust."

"Yeah, Seeker, he pretty much follows her around like a lost mabari pup. You've got nothing to worry about." Varric said and she felt her cheeks heat a little more as Hudson averted his eyes, but smiling all the same.

She couldn't help that she was beginning to like him; sure he was nice to her, but there was no way he felt something more than that right? Plus, she was probably a ticking time bomb, it was best to keep her distance from him in those regards. But she couldn't turn off the way her heart skipped a beat when he gave her a reassuring smile.

She was glad for her bronzed skin; it hid the rosy hue that would spread when she tried not to smile. She was tired however, knowing they were finally heading out tomorrow and decided to turn in pretty early. It wasn't long after her head hit the pillow on the too short cot that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Traversing with Sano had been enjoyable on his part. He tried to ignore the flutter in his heart when she began to talk with him about little things; mostly subjects that weren't too personal for her, and he let it be considering he was hiding many things from her as well. But he couldn't help the way his heartbeat quickened when she so much as looked at him and gave that soft, shy smile.

He hadn't felt like this before. He used to scoff at the idea of ever finding someone to love and be loved. He'd given up on it after the incident and becoming a Grey Warden. Grey wardens weren't allowed such luxuries, or rather that was how he saw it. He didn't want to put his lady through that suffering, especially when he maybe only had a few decades to give.

He had to drown out the song in his head. Quite a few times she'd found him with a hand set to his forehead as he willed the noises to stop though they sounded so sweet. That soothing voice lilting and which told him to head west. Just keep heading west and all the pain would cease if he just followed the trail.

She had asked if he was alright; he shrugged it off and said that sometimes the light caused his head to hurt. Did she believe him? He hated lying to her already. In this short time of knowing her he wanted to reveal everything to her. He almost had, and he knew he would have to explain one of his skeletons once they reached his clan.

They were getting close, probably a half day more of travel through the freshly packed snow. He'd offered up a fur to her, but she had politely declined and said she didn't mind the cold as she was mostly hot. They'd set up a small fire to heat some food over the pit and he knew she could see his unsettled look.

"Hudson… You haven't spoken much about your clan… Do you not get along? Is that why you leave so much?"

He swallowed, rubbing his hand over his stubbled jaw. He knew he had to tell her this. He didn't want them to twist the tale to their liking. He didn't want her to see him as a monster like they had thought.

"Sano, I need to be honest with ye." His highlander brogue was easing onto his words. "About ten or so years ago I found out one of the mages in our clan was summoning demons. In our world… Some of the mages will do that. It's not exactly frowned upon." He saw the understandable look of shock and a tinge of horror at the thought. With her being a mage he wasn't surprised to see her reaction.

"But this one… He was sacrificing other clansmen, trying to claim that it was what was needed. I killed him for it. He claimed them as spirits, but they were far from it, I knew it. My clan… They didn't see it that way, they saw it as my own personal agenda. That I went against the Lady's wishes in killing a man for dancing with spirits and abiding by their rules. They were going to exile me. But… other circumstances led to them to reevaluate my… Usefulness to them. So they sent me out to mingle with the rest of Thedas to trade and barter and keep up with events." He looked up, searching those hunter hues for any sign of revulsion. She looked upon him with sadness and he was confused.

"I'm sorry they did that to you. You were just trying to protect them. Mages trifling with spirits when they don't know how quickly they could turn is dangerous. Plenty of demons try to seduce us and make us part of their game. Not all spirits are bad, Solas is right, but… The demons… I agree with him that they're perverted from their original purpose, which makes them volatile."

He watched the steam rise from her mug, a slight cast of warmth from her palm she no doubt had perfected long ago, and she took a sip. "I didn't think I'd garner that kind of reaction," He chuckled, nervous energy surrounding him.

"You're a protector Hudson. My father used to tell me that I should embrace the empathic part of being a mage, or at least ones like us. I don't sense evil within you… You have a kind heart that just wants to help." She smiled warmly at him and he could be the puddle at her feet after that one. He felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled back at her, grinning as he looked down at the snow. She softly laughed, "What?"

"No one has ever… Spoken so highly of me before."

"Oh? You should've heard one of the maidens in Redcliffe. She was saying some… Very um… Colorful things regarding you."

He burst into laughter, "What kinds of things?"

"Very personal and a tad inappropriate sorts of things," She waved a hand, "I apologize for bringing that up!"

"No, no it's quite alright. I can't say it's not the first time, but I tend to ignore them. I don't like to participate in the fantasies of ladies that I won't see again. It doesn't settle right with me." He chuckled. "But—" he stopped himself there. He didn't want to offer the flirtatious words that he wanted to send her way. He had to stop fooling himself that he could have a life with this woman. "Ah, so your father. He was a mage as well?" He abruptly changed the subject, and he could see the sudden change wasn't lost on her.

"Ah, yes. Yes, he was." He could see the glassy look to her eyes and he immediately apologized.

"I am sorry, Sano. I did not mean to bring up painful memories."  
"No, no. It's quite alright. I prefer to speak of the good times with him. It overshadows the bad and lets me smile about the good times. He was a very kind man. He always laughed saying how he didn't know how my mother fell for him. He always chalked it up to the fact that he was taller than the average human."

"How did they meet?"

"Funnily enough it wasn't some dashing heroics on his part as most tales would be told. He said that one day he found himself being chased by a few dragonlings. He'd been out hunting and his energy was low, so they'd torn him up pretty good. He thought he was done, even going so far as accepting his fate, when a group of Ben-Hassrath agents came upon him. They quickly took down the dragonlings and he said he had never seen someone so beautiful in all his life." He watched her smile as she took a breath to continue.

"My father said my mother looked just like me aside from a couple things. She was tall, bronzed brown skin, icy amethyst eyes and long, white as snow hair. She didn't have horns either, which is somewhat rare for Qunari apparently. She just had two hard bumps at her temples. He claims that she fell in love with him at first sight as did he, but he said she left with only a few words between them. He never thought he'd get to see her again, but he frequented that part of the woods quite often in hopes of seeing her. He finally ran into her, just her, and he said she kissed him."

"Just like that?" Hudson smiled at her mother's brazenness. In a way Sano had a slight spark of that. She did things on her own that prompted her to propel forward without others demands or questions upon her. Like when she helped the refugees without question, or defended their group from both Templars and Mages.

"Yes, just like that. And from then on out they would meet in secret trysts. In quiet moments she told him about life back home. She told him how she never thought she'd fall in love with someone. And then one day she came to him with a pack on her back and ordered that they both flee as far away from there as they could. He agreed and they left together to some village in the Free Marches. Six more months and she had me. She left her people because of me."

"She loved your father very much."

"Indeed she did. But… It wasn't very long until the Ben-Hassrath tracked her down. My father had barely any time to get out of there with me and they killed my mother for her betrayal."

"I'm so sorry, Sano," His smile had faded.

Shaking her head, she could only shrug her shoulders. "At least I was a baby. It'd be harder if I had known her. In some small way I feel as though I remember her touch, her voice. I take those comforts with me."

"I never knew my ma and da. Da was apparently a bastard from another clan and he wanted my ma as a wife. Eventually she settled for him, and he ended up leaving her and dying in childbirth."

"Oh, Hudson…" She frowned and he waved his hand.

"It's alright, love, it was far too long ago, and luckily I don't remember any of it as well." He watched her face falter, but he didn't give her time to dwell on his calling her love. "Your father was enamored quite quickly then with your mother?"

"Y-yes," He saw the smile return to her face.

"Always remember those good memories then. They're very lovely ones, indeed, Sano."

"I know. I treasure them." And he could feel himself falling deeper into the pit. It was dangerous, but by the Lady did he ever want to traverse into that pit just for her.

'You'll cause her too much pain,' he thought, chastising himself. 'I never want to cause this woman pain.' He wanted her to always have that lovely smile on her face, but he couldn't resist wanting to be the one to put it there.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before the two of them had come upon a mountainous alcove where his clan resided. He seemed to become more unsettled, his tone clipped; she felt sorry for him that he couldn't find peace with his clan. In more ways than one they were certainly a lot alike. She was lucky she'd at least found the Valo-kas, or that they had come upon her, tired, hungry, and very well near death. But he had no one it seemed. Just the wiles and whims of a man who wandered.

She wasn't lost on his apprehension in telling her things. There seemed to be something larger that he wasn't revealing, but she didn't want to pry despite wanting to know. They began to come upon a few of his clansmen, they watched him, she could see the way they turned their noses up at him.

However, it didn't take long for their gaze to fall upon her. No doubt they'd heard by the crow flies about whom she was. The one with the mark in her hand. The one who could close rifts. She felt uncomfortable underneath their gaze, though she supposed she should be used to it by now. Whispers began to occur, that she made the Lady in the Sky angry. That she'd marred the sky. She saw the tight line of Hudson's lips, the furrow in his brow. He heard their words, and he was doing his best not to lash out.

"Apologies, Sano." He said quietly.

"It's alright." She assured him. They began to get closer into the heart of the small village. Houses built out of stone and wood, some built into the mountains and some made of logs. He had explained that some of it was already built. His clan wandered a bit, but they'd since settled and made this place their home. Animals were abundant for food, and there was plenty of greenery to salvage in the warmer months.

They found an open alcove that'd been carved into the mountainside long ago. Plenty of people were crowded around the fire in there and she saw one with many furs, some beadwork, and he looked to be important.

"Thane." Hudson nodded to the man and they all looked upon the two of them.

"Ah. So it seems the murderer has returned." One of the other men chirped.

"Dagen, that greeting is well worn and tired don't you believe?"

"Not at—"

"Leave." The thane spoke, and there wasn't much protest from the others as they all filed out. Dirty looks were sent Hudson's way, and curious stares sent hers. "So this is she? The bonny lass that tore the sky open?"

"She did no such thing. We believe there was a darker entity involved. He has yet to show himself." Hudson defended.

"You have a name lass?"

"Sanosara Adaar."

"Aye. What say you about this?"

"I don't remember, but I truly hope the breach wasn't my doing. We saw a glimpse of what happened when we went back to the Conclave's location. There was a voice threatening the Divine. She called out for help and I tried to aid her."

"Yet you remember none of this?"

She shook her head. "I do not… Just the residual memory that was there."

"You don't seem threatening. I see you're also a mage." He seemed to be looking her over, mulling whether or not he could trust her. She swallowed nervously, not wanting to say anything wrong or insulting. "We're having a clan supper at sundown. Others will want to hear about what's going on in the lowlands. As well as this breach situation. Hudson, your cabin is still there. Gael tends to it when he has time. He should be back by sundown; he's out hunting with the party."

Hudson nodded then turned to Sano. "I'll meet you outside." He watched her nod and head out and he turned his attention back upon the Thane. "I would appreciate discretion regarding my being a warden."

"You didn't tell her?"

"I did not."

"I would assume you told her of the other incident."

"I did."

"Your account no doubt." He said snidely and Hudson resisted the urge to snarl. "It does not matter. Tell her if you wish or not. Ye won't be here long."

"No. We won't." He made his way back outside and found her, glancing around at people milling about. No one but the Thane and his cousin knew about their arrangement regarding the Wardens. At least he hoped that was still true. The Thane may have been an unforgiving bastard, but he was true to his word. "Come, let's get away from here." He began to lead her on a trail that led out the village. It wasn't too far off, but a secluded cabin was on the edge of the village.

She could see how much they mistreated him and she ached to see it so. "Why do you come back here?" She asked and she watched him dip his head.

"I… I really don't know sometimes. I suppose I like to honor my agreements. I prefer not to be hunted down. If I'm not within the terms that the Thane and I agreed upon, I know a few men who would hunt me down and take their revenge. I'd prefer not to deal with that. I don't want to kill any more of them, despite their hatred of me."

"You don't seem to mind wandering. I'm sure there's places you could travel that they wouldn't be able to find you at."

"It would seem simple enough… But eventually one who wanders is always found, love. I've made peace with it. It's why I don't come back too often. Every few months or so. It's really all I can stand of them." He chuckled softly, but she couldn't bring herself to laugh alongside him. He thought of it as a sad joke it seemed. She thought it simply saddening.

"Who is Gael?" She asked as they went inside the cabin.

"Ah, he's my kin. My cousin. Luckily my actions haven't sullied his name. He stays here sometimes, keeps it kempt for me. I rather miss him."

"Did you… Want me to go somewhere else? I can set up a tent out—" His laughter interrupted her and she smiled bashfully. It did sound quite silly didn't it?

"Nonsense. I'd like you to meet him. He's the only one who doesn't speak harshly of me. Maybe indifferent I suppose to save face, but I can't blame him. He's here, I'm not, so whatever he has to do to stay in good favor is fine with me."

They began to set a few things up, not really planning to be here more than the night. They both wanted to meet the others in Val Royeaux as soon as possible. Plus, she felt uncomfortable being around here, knowing and seeing the way they treated him, when he had been nothing but kind and forthcoming with her. Aside from the one thing he seemed to not want to tell her. She wasn't a fool, there was clearly something he wished to discuss with the Thane that he didn't want her knowing.

It didn't matter. She didn't feel any bad vibes from him. "When should we head down for this supper?"

He let out a sigh, sitting down on the bed that was at the far corner of the room. It wasn't a big cabin, maybe one room and a loft that more than likely held another bed. "As late as possible if you don't mind."

"I assume they want to hear about everything that's happened." She mulled that over, wondering if they needed to bring more detail to what it was they were doing. She supposed she should trust Hudson's lead.

"Aye, something of the sort. You don't have to answer any questions that make you uncomfortable. I don't believe they've seen any Kossith or Qunari folk in these parts."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I relate more to humans than I do of being one of them. I spent more time with my father than I did with my Valo-Kas brothers."

"Were you able to speak with the others that made it?"

She shook her head, taking out a change of clothes that she'd set aside for the morning. "I did not, but Cassandra said Leliana would send scouts to them. I hope they became more at ease. I know they were worried, but then again, they do know I'm capable. If I needed to run, then I would."

"I don't suppose they can keep you there. Your powers are interesting. I don't think I've seen too many mages who rely more on bursts of energy. Do you know any other spells?"

"Basic fire and ice, but my father and I honed in on the mind blast technique and built upon that." She watched him a moment as he made his way towards the kitchen area, looking through the pantry to see what they all had. "You don't… You really don't fear me?"

He shrugged his shoulders like it actually meant nothing. "No, why? You're not malicious. I can tell that too. You've not even raised your voice in anger even in battle. You shout to warn not to scare."

"You're observant."

"I've had to be." He smirked in her direction. "I've been around many different types of people. I've had to adapt being amongst them. I know good people when I see them."

"Really? What do you think of our companions?" She asked curiously.

"Cassandra is a hardened woman. She's had to be. But I think she's got a soft spot about her. She worries for others. Varric likes to seem indifferent, but he cares a lot. He would've left us otherwise. Solas is interesting. I haven't been able to tell with him, but oddly I trust him. He took care of you when you were out."

"I like Solas. He seems to know a lot about the fade, something I've always tried to avoid whenever possible."

"Is it different for you?"

"I suppose so. More spirits seek me out. I try to ignore them. I don't like to vigorously explore as Solas enjoys doing. It's not… It doesn't feel as real. However, he'd like to show me more of it. I suppose I should, just to see what's out there. Or rather in there. The way he speaks of it is intriguing."

"I have to agree. He has many stories. It's interesting that different spirits can give you a different view of the fade. Different perspectives and different feelings."

"It sounds so overwhelming." She laughed.

They turned their attention towards the door when it opened and a man who bared a slight resemblance to Hudson walked in.

"Gael!" Hudson shouted excitedly and a smile turned up on the younger man's face. They rushed towards each other, hugging, and Sano smiled somberly. She'd missed those familial hugs. "How are you? You've grown taller!"

"Aye, just a little more and I'll be as tall as you." He said.

Hudson scoffed, "You're fooling yourself youngin' I'm quite sure you're finished growing." They laughed together, patting shoulders and roughing the other up. "Ah, Gael, this is Sanosara Adaar."

"Is she the one?"

"Yes, she is. She bears a mark that closes rifts. Have you seen any around?"

"Not yet. Some of the scout party says they saw something green northeast of here. Other clans we've run into have spotted more popping up. What happened?"

He blew out a breath, hands on his hips. "I saw it happen. It was incredible and horrifying. I was on the outskirts when everything just erupted. I watched her walk out of the fade and collapse."

"Did you do it?" Gael asked her.

"I don't think so. There was someone else there. I think he had something to do with it."

"She didn't," Hudson said confidently. "She's a good person, Gael." She watched his cousin nod then a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Uh huh."

"What?" Hudson asked defensively, shaking his head and waving his hand. "Anyway, they're basically forming an Inquisition of sorts. We're trying to figure out if we're going to get help from the Templars or Mages. Both of them are all out of sorts."

"Yeh, what's going on with that one? They're at war right?"

"Yes," Sano answered. "It's sad to see them killing anything and everything. They even attacked us when we came upon them despite us trying to help and make the situation less heated."

"It's madness and war out there. Coupled with the rifts spewing demons…" Hudson spoke.

"Do you… Need any more help?"

"Nonsense, Gael. I don't want to see you out there. You should stay here. They need you."

Gael hung his head. "I don't know about that, cousin. They're growing more… Reclusive. I'm not sure they even like what you're doing anymore."

Hudson raised a brow. "They don't mean to…" He let the question hang in the air.

"I don't think they'd go so far as to kill you, but they're worried about you being—"

"They needn't worry about that." She watched him glance her way and Gael seemed to tighten his lips. She pursed her own and tried to ignore it, but she knew his secret was beginning to nag at her.

They chatted a little while longer, making their way out to the bonfire that was going. True to form there was a clan supper in full swing. They listened to their stories intently. Hudson spoke to them of the war that was raging and she tried to explain what was going on with her. They wanted to know if she'd seen the Lady in the Sky. Hudson had told her days ago just to say yes since she technically did see a woman in the fade despite not knowing whom she was. He corroborated her story, despite the fact he wasn't paying attention to anything behind her.

It wasn't long before the ale was flowing and she felt the warmth flowing through her. She ran hot as it was, but they cheered her on when she took off her coat, saying she was more of a highlander than Hudson. At least now they weren't treating him so badly. A few ladies wanted to dance and he acquiesced for a little bit.

She was surprised when a few men wanted to dance as well, and even children wanting her company. They seemed to not think of her as a threat as well. She could feel her head spinning and she excused herself to take a walk in the woods to cool herself down and it wasn't long before Hudson joined her.

The soft sounds of their music was slow and he smiled at her, drunkenly, and bowed to her. She began to laugh. "May I have a dance, milady?"

She nodded, letting him thread his fingers through hers as he brought her close. It was a slow, seamless, move as he held her hand out and placed his other at her waist. This was a nice distraction, an extremely nice distraction.

"You're having a good time?" He asked her, trying not to slur his words.

She nodded, barely able to form words. She couldn't deny what she knew she'd felt since the beginning. She really liked him. She liked him more than she cared to admit; that she was scared to admit. "Everyone seemed to warm back up to you." She finally said.

He shrugged, "They're drunk." He said simply. "They'll remember their distaste for me come sunup." She frowned. "It's alright, love," he tipped her chin back up, his hand smoothing over her cheek. She was burning up and he seemed to get a laugh from it. "You're hot as coals, Sano." His voice was low, gravelly, and she watched as his head dipped. She swallowed, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Was he? He grew closer, his honeyed eyes intent upon hers. She could barely catch her breath.

A scream cut through the forest, and they quickly broke apart. Shouting erupted and they watched her hand flare up. She cried out, and he caught her before she could fall.

"A rift," Hudson shouted, sobering up as he helped to steady her. Sano quickly gained her senses, and they began to run towards the screams and shouts. A demon sprouted in front of her in a wisp of green aura and she launched her hand in front of her, more in shock than anything, and blasted the demon backwards. "Go get your staff!" He told her as he picked up a sword that was lying near the smithy's cabin.

"I don't need it!" She shouted back. She wasn't about to leave his side.

"Sano—"

"I don't need it." She told him again, and he finally nodded. She followed after him, and they stopped when they saw a child lying on the ground, a deep cut on his arm. She stopped, chanting the basic healing spell she knew and ushered him in the opposite direction of the fighting.

The Avvar were certainly formidable warriors and mages alike. They were helping to dispatch the demons, but they both knew if they didn't get to the rift they'd just keep pouring out. She could see the green crackling in the air, electricity seeming to pour out from it. She felt cold sear her flesh at her shoulder and Hudson pushed her out the way getting tagged in the chest. She launched a small fireball its way and destroyed the despair demon.

"Hurry!" She grabbed Hudson and he moved with her and she finally made it to the rift, close enough to begin closing it. "Back away!" She shouted at the warriors and Hudson barked at them the same command.

She focused, channeling the different energy she felt when it came to the mark. She felt the pulls, the tears, the rift was beginning to close. She used her mind blast technique when she saw a demon nearing them. Hudson backed away, cutting down another and she felt the culmination of the power as she closed her fist. A brilliant burst of emerald shattered in the air and a few of the warriors who were too close fell backwards as Hudson steadied her.

"You alright?" He asked her, out of breath. She nodded at him, out of steam as well.

"I'm fine."

"Your shoulder—"

She waved a hand at him. "It's just a little frost burn. It'll be okay." She looked around, many were wounded, and the mages were beginning to tend to some. She looked Hudson over and saw a little blood and a few claw marked rips in his shirt as well as a frost burn of his own. "I can heal you."

"Heal them first."

"I won't have enough energy to heal you then."

"Don't mind me, tend to the others." He assured her and she nodded. They both began to help the others. She hadn't expected this night to fall apart as it had.


End file.
